Hello Goodbye
by journalofpsycho
Summary: Ariana gets swept into Narnia and finds herself living with the Pevensies. The first thing she accomplishes is hating Edmund. It seems they were made to fight each other, but slowly they begin to fall for each other. Little does Ariana know, Edmund's engaged.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! Hope you enjoy this story. Honestly, reviews are needed so I can go on with this story. Tell me your opinion about it. It's just the beginning, you'll like the story :) just STAY TUNED.  
**

**Oh, the Narnia characters, and the Narnia itself belongs to right owner, I just own the OCs. And btw, this is fanfiction. We write and post what we love as long as it's good. Don't like my stories folks? Leave it all ;)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

People come and go. That's why they are exist. To stay in our lives but then leave. Every hello ends with a goodbye. But what makes us wonder behind the goodbye is that, is it a goodbye for forever or are we gonna meet again? Is it goodbye for good or bad? Temporary or permanent? We always wonder. Most of us hate the word goodbye, because we want those people that we care about to stay in our pages of life longer.

We expect too much as a person. We ask too much from the people that we love. Eventually we lose them. Loads of reasons people leave.

Because of us, the main reason. Most of the time.

Because of our ego.

Or just because they just decide to leave.

We never invite ego. It comes unexpectedly like the wind that slaps our face. Harsh and hard. What makes people think that their ego is more important than to make those people, those certain people that they love stay? Ego wraps them up until they forget how pure their love for those people.

If you love someone, fight for it. Love doesn't come to take you up and fly to the sky. You run up to them and accept it. Forget about ego, and love more. Forget about what people think, and just love.

We live for tomorrow, not today.

I lost my chance long ago and I regretted it. I wish I could have come back and do more for the sake of my shaking feelings. But I couldn't. I'm weak and powerless. I say things before I think about it before. I don't really have principals in my life.

I don't schedule my life.

I don't wake up the next morning knowing what I'm going to do afterwards. I don't plan that I will watch all the rubbish on tv all day long just because I don't have any interesting activity to do.

If I want to, I will.

But if I don't want to….. I'll think about something else.

Anyway, I just woke up and I yawned tiredly. My hair, my face, everything looks like a mess. Well, I don't care. Soon enough it will be fixed.

I went downstairs to grab a coffee, _because I want to_, not because I _need_ to. There's a huge difference between those both words.

A lot of people do things based on need. Because they need to. Can't you just enjoy your life as long as you can? Don't take orders, just do it spontaneously sometimes, it's fun.

You can say I make the best coffee in town. I'm kind of addicted to it. Even my mom always want a cup from my hand. I've heard somewhere that excessive consumption of coffee is bad, but since I love it so much and as long as the Earth is still rotating, I don't care. I love what I love.

I'm pretty stubborn.

"_Ariana!"_

Yep, someone called my name. And it was my mom.

Yeah my name is Ariana. Ariana Carter. I love my last name because it's my family's name but my ears don't really suitable or in a good state of hearing when the 'Ariana' part comes up.

My mom gave a birth to a lovely, nice, and beautiful child that's ever exist in this world sixteen years ago, which is me. Hello world, prepare for the randomness.

She hates me.

No no.

I hate her.

She complains so much as a mom and I couldn't help it. I close my ears often when she calls my name. It sucks. I wish I had a better name like Charlotte or Selena, maybe Kristen…

"_Ariana!"_

"Yes, what mom?" I yelled from downstairs kitchen. My mom came up dressed decently with her decent suit, ready for work.

My mom has a pretty unique face which I hate to admit that, it's beautiful. A part of me really admires my mom as a role model.

She has a dark red long hair with green eyes and not really pale skin but not really tanned either. My beauty really comes from my mom. I have the same hair but wavy, but my eyes are hezel. Maybe I got this eye color from my dad?

"I was wondering if you will come home late as I will tonight because I have stuff to deal with at work so I can't make it for dinner." she said as she was fixing her left earring.

"Oh, yeah. I will if you are. I can grab some food with friends."

"Oh, ok if you say so. What about Ryan? Can you bring him with you?"

Ryan is my little brother. He is just two years younger than me and break the rules, either at home or school pretty often. But if you know him really deep, he is actually a nice person. He is actually just having teenager issues to deal with, but he needs to find a proper and safe way to deal with it.

"No, of course not. I don't want to be his baby sitter, mom. What my friends are going to think if I walk around with Ryan tailing me?"

"I don't tail anybody Ar." a voice was heard near the stairs.

"Oh look, sleepy head is awake." I teased him with my hand on my hips.

"Oh look, big eyes is charging."

"Ok seriously? Do my eyes look that big?" I said sarcastically.

"Big enough to scare Mr. Fallenhood when he was gardening." He said as he poured the coffee into his cup.

"I wasn't scaring him, I was just jogging and I saw him gardening so I waved. I put a smile on my face, I was being nice!" I defended myself.

"Yes, but then when you stared at him with both your eyeballs fighting to come out he got scared and ran up to his house." Ryan said and chuckled.

"Yeah, and slammed the door really hard. Made me froze in place." I said that sounded more to myself rather to Ryan. "My eyeballs didn't fight to come out."

"Ariana, don't you have something to do?" Mom broke off the conversation.

"Wash my cup, right."

"No. School. You have to go to school." She said and took away my cup from my hand. "Now, take a shower and change your clothes. I'm taking you both to school."

"What? No!" I said in a high tone.

"Why? You both are gonna be late if I don't."

"Mom, it's embarrassing to walk out of the car with friends knowing that my mom is driving me to school."

"Driving 'us' to school." Ryan cut off.

"Ok, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"You have ten minutes if you don't want to be late."

"But mom!"

"One, two, three…"

"Alright, alright!"

####

That afternoon after school, my friends and I were hanging out in our favorite café and just spent the day there, throwing boredom faraway from existing.

"Mr. Gillenberg told me to shut up three times at class. It was annoying." said my friend named Kayla. She's pretty much a queenbee at school, if you can call it that way. Blonde, blue eyes, and perfect pink lips that you wish you could have asked for since you were a child. Fashionable, but doesn't win the best attitude so far.

"Really, why?" I asked as I scooped for my strawberry coco chips yogurt.

"I talked to Randy, intending to ask him to the masquerade party with me."

"You what?" Joanna my other friend asked with eyes shot wide. She's a brunette like me, has a glass on since she has a problem sight. Short wavy hair and brown eyes, really can be described easily as an easy going person. Edgy and tomboy-ish, but a fun person and has a way better attitude than Kayla.

"Yes, I asked him out. Why Joanna? Afraid to lose your prince charming from wonderland?" Kayla said smiling sarcastically.

Yes, she's pretty mean.

We have been friends since the freshman year. And I could say that without her, Joanna and I don't exist.

"Princes charming don't exist, Kay. They are shadows." I said staring at my yogurt and eating it motionless.

"What's up with the break-down honey?" Kayla asked still grinning. She is evil.

"They don't exist. They are just shadows that follow us around but eventually leave when the time's up for them."

"Can you turn that into a speech, Ar?" Joanna asked curiously.

I sighed and stared at both of my friends and then looked straight across the street from the sidelines of where both of them were sitting.

"Princes charming are losers. They don't fight for us, but we fight for them. It's stupid to know that we chase for a men that a lot of other girls chase too. What's that for? Competition? We can do better things, a lot of better things rather than chasing for a men that actually doesn't really exist. Prince charming only exist on fairytales and stupid love songs. Soon enough you will realize that we need men like a hunter. Tough, brave, and never give up. Always know what he wants, and what he chase, and what he brings. Always have a purpose behind every reason he makes and take risks."

"Is it because of Harry?" Kayla asked.

"Harry?" I shot a glare at Kayla and woke up from my day dreaming standing on the lectern, giving a stupid speech of a definition of prince charming. "He has nothing to do with this." I lied.

"It's okay honey if he is. I understand. First love, first broken heart. How does it feel having your heart torn into pieces just like a red rose that seems strong enough to bloom in the cold winter, almost covered with white cold snow, having it's petal ripped and thrown all around the dirt?" Kayla said as she stared at me deeply, provoking me. "Shame on it. As I said, seems strong but hides so much pain behind her bright red color."

"But rose is the definition of strong and powerful." Joanna said innocently.

Kayla and I stared at our innocent friend and shook our heads.

"Joanna."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D tell me about for the wrong english and stuff :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just own the OCs. READ AND REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

The best thing about this masquerade party that my school is going to hold is the shopping part.

Kayla is a talented shopaholic. You can spend almost all day long with her at the mall, just walk around it and buy things that actually aren't really needed. Well, that's what I love from Kayla. She doesn't care about the world. As long as she is still breathing, she steps forward. I learned a lot from her.

I stood in front of my locker in the school hallway after school, taking out my France book because I have a big test next week so I don't want to get the lowest grade in class just because I don't want to work on what God has given me: _brain_.

"Hey buddy." Kayla came up to me.

"Hai." I greeted back as I shoved my france book into my purse.

"I was wondering if you want to go shopping with me for tomorrow night?"

"Now?" I asked raising eyebrow.

"Why? You seem surprised."

"No.. No no, not at all! I mean, yes, of course! Where's Joanna?"

"Oh, she's outside. I told them to wait for us in the car."

"Ok. Sure. Come on."

I wasn't going to say no to Kayla, it's just really fun to know that the party is coming and I'm beyond excited about it. But I was over-thinking about the date. Should I come alone? I mean, it's a masquerade party, how much not bringing a date is gonna cost you?

But I'm afraid of denial. It sucks to receive such thing in front of your face. I'm a coward, I know. But right now, I'm trying to throw away of this sickness and actually try to be braver. Who knows that when I'm not afraid of denial anymore, I can be a girl in shining armor the next day? Oh, I would love that.

"Is it too luxurious to wear?" Kayla asked at the shop that we went in like an hour ago and we couldn't even decide which dress to buy. The seller even seems to grow out her old hair a lot more ever since we stepped in.

"it's good." I commented motionless.

"Cool then, maybe this one is perfect after all." Kayla has reached the top of her dress searching.

I heard weakly that it seems the seller was saying 'thank God' afterwards.

"What are you gonna choose Ar?" Joanna asked with her dress nicely put in the shop bag.

"I don't know, I can't choose."

"Really? My little Ariana doesn't know which dress to buy?" Kayla mocked me.

"Ok. Choose for me you both." I smiled to them.

"Ok, well what about this red dress? It's cute. Not too luxurious, but not that simple." Kayla picked a dress for me and handed to me. I looked at the mirror with me holding the dress and just imagined me in this dress, but it didn't look perfect.

"No, it's not my style." I said to Kayla with an apologetic face.

"This black dress is cute, try it." Joanna handed me…..

The most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

"You are a bit tomboy-ish. The chains, the glitters, really suit you."

The dress hung up until my knees and there were gold glitters on the shoulders part. It's not really luxurious but not that simple either.

"I think it's cute." My smile grew wider.

####

I went to the cashier to buy the dress. Kayla and Joanna went to the store upstairs to shop more things that I don't know that it will be needed for the party or not. They'll wait me up there while I was dealing with my dress.

I was quite happy that I found the perfect dress. Can't wait to wear it.

"Can this store use credit cards?" I asked the seller.

"Of course."

I handed her my credit card but shockingly she said it didn't work.

"Can you try it again?"

And when she tried it again, it's still not working.

"How can this happen…" I said to myself. Probably my mom did this to me so that I can't use my credit card.

"Okay, my grades aren't that bad mom!" I cursed in front of the cashier.

"Wait for a minute, I'll call for some help." said the seller and she went to the back of the shop, probably calling her partner for some help. I was already pissed off by the fact that my mom did this to me, why? Because of my grades? Because I'm not really good at France? Okay fine, I'll get the scores she wants, if the test is coming next week!

I was too pissed off so I walked around the shop.

Beautiful dresses.

Beautiful jewels.

Beautiful shoes, I see. Probably I'll end up wearing one of my mom's anyway.

Beautiful…..

Wardrobe?

What in the world a wardrobe doing in this shop? It looks old. Really old, I could guess. It was beautiful wooden wardrobe though. My grandmother had one like that, I remembered when I was a kid I told her I loved the smell inside it. It was full of my grandmother's coats. She said she was a collector, that's why she had that wardrobe.

And Ryan accidentally ripped one of her coats but I was the one who got grounded. What an evil child he was.

But I had to admit this one is bigger though. This one is magnificent. And this one has this strange sense that made me shuddered for no reason. It was creepy.

_Thud._

What was that? I wondered.

_Thud._

That voice was heard twice. I wanted to go back to the cashier and just get out of here as quickly as I could, but when I turned around, that voice was heard once more.

_Thud._

I turned around again, facing the wardrobe. Curiosity really got on my nerves and I couldn't help but opened the wardrobe. The first time I felt was _warmth_.

You got a warmth feeling after opening an antique wardrobe, _that's_ funny.

When I was a kid and back in my grandparents' house, I would step into the wardrobe with Ryan and just hide there until dinner is ready. Just hide there until grandpa found us and dragged us downstairs and forced us to take a shower.

We were gross.

Right now without Ryan, with my curiosity charges me, without my friends around, nobody was around, I brace myself to get in.

It was a nice wardrobe, but different smell compare to my grandma's. Full of old coats. I was actually thought that the owner of the shop never really wanted to sell these coats, or just get it out if it's not for sale because these coats are valuable if it were on sale. But if it's out of the word dirty.

I could still feel the warmth.

It felt really strange to feel that kind of warmth in an old wardrobe. I saw a light in the back of the wardrobe, and I followed it. Where was _that_ come from?

"_Miss?"_

I heard the seller called me. Should I ignore or should I just go back? I mean, the wardrobe was like an old playground I used to play at: really interesting.

I decided to continue to follow the light. As I got inside the wardrobe really deep, the thought of this wardrobe didn't really have an end popped out. They were dried leaves around my feet and the warmth feeling was getting stronger. I could smell the feeling of summer coming stronger.

And what a shock.

I ended up staring at a beautiful forest in front of me.

" is beautiful." I said to myself as my eyes explored around the forest.

There was a lamppost there nearby. The light was flickering bravely in the summer breeze. I walked there to see clearly with my smile wide open and turned my head to make sure that I wouldn't forget where was the entrance so that I could go back.

For several years I haven't got the chance to see something like this. It was all seemed real, like I've never intended to imagine it. I know how it feels like to imagine things as I used to be a little girl who had a wonderland inside my big head, so I know the difference.

But still, this all seems impossible.

"I'm not sure you're just going to spend the day looking around in awe for what you see." a heavy voice came out of nowhere made me jump in place. When I turned around, I saw a wolf walking slowly towards me.

"I'm not sure that you are the one who just talked."

"Believe or not human, I can talk."

Well, pretty impossible to believe. Pinch me!

"No way? I must be dreaming." I said more to myself rather than to the wolf.

"People got thrown into Narnia these days my lady. Don't bother to wonder, because I myself won't. Stupid work to do to watch the whole forest and see if there is a human gets thrown here or not." said the wolf sarcastically.

"Narnia?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "This is what's inside the wardrobe I just stepped in? It has a name."

"You are stupid."

"And you are a wolf." I said sarcastically. That wolf just insulted me. Am I that stupid?

"Where did you come in? A wardrobe you said?"

"Yes, a wardrobe. R-r-right there." I pointed to, I was sure the wardrobe, where I stepped into this whole world, and it was right there, but it was gone now. "Wait, where is it?"

"Whatever it is, it's gone now." said the wolf easily.

"Why are you talking like you know everything," I said to him angrily. "and besides, I must be dreaming. I'll wake up the next second and I'll be with Kayla and Joanna again!"

I pinched myself a few times and there was blood running out afterwards. I tried so hard. I was thinking maybe I was dreaming but I've pinched myself until my blood came out, where is reality?

Suddenly, I saw the wolf walked away from me, shaking his head in disbelief of my behavior I guess.

"Where are you going?" I said to him.

"Leaving."

"Well, is it a place or-"

"I'm leaving! It's not a place, just a word. You wanna come or you wanna stay here and wait for, I don't know, who-knows eat you?"

"Ok I'm coming. Maybe there is another way out."

God, I'm so doomed. Am I in heaven? Am I dead?

Because it's all seem real.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry for the bad English.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sosoososososo sorry I haven't posted for ages. I have made a few chapters and its done already including this one, obviously so I'll update in a fast speed IF I get good reviews and feedback from ya'll. Tell me about your opinion about this story and I promise if the feedback is well, I will post the next chapter in less than 3 days ;D**

**this story happens during the Golden Age. ENJOY AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YAY.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

It was still strange to face the fact that I was walking right beside a talking wolf which until now I didn't even believe I was meeting. He looked so arrogant and unfriendly. I shuddered every time I took a glance at him.

As we walked towards the destination I didn't even know where, I looked around my surroundings in awe. The trees around me were all big and tall. The warmth breeze was flying gently against my face. Whatever this place is, I'm just so glad to be here.

After a moment I took a look around my surroundings with full awe, the wolf that I've been following groaned, making me jumped a few step back.

"A-are you alright?" I asked carefully, not wanting it to suddenly bite my head off for asking.

"I'm fine." He replied coldly.

I walked up to him and started walking beside him now rather than following his tale at the back. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"A place that all of your questions will finally get answered."

"And this place is called?" I asked with an unfinished tone and looked down at the wolf with the feeling of craving to get a proper answer already.

"Cair Paravel. It's a castle where the rulers of this country live. From all of the experiences I've got about people getting sucked into this world, I'm one hundred percent positive they can help you out."

"You mean, help me out of this world, or help me out with my current problem without actually getting out?" The wolf seemed so confused about my mixed up question and looked at me like I was some kind of a lunatic or something. "They will actually help, right?" I asked clearer hoping this time the wolf would understand.

"Of course they will. It's their duty after all." The wolf answered half-heartedly. Honestly, if that was even possible, I think I saw him rolling his eyes. Should I say wow?

I coughed for his attention again. I know he would probably already sick of my presence near him but I didn't know how long it would take us to actually get to Cair Paravel. So, if I want to make the whole journey more fun, I would want to get to know this talking wolf better.

"What?" he snapped at me with a glare.

"I'm just trying to loosen the tension feeling between us okay, will you cooperate with me or not?"

"No. I hate being friends with strangers. Especially humans."

"Our population is not that bad. For example, me. _Tada_."

"You are just the worse I've ever met so far."

"That is _so _deep my friend." I said dramatically with my hands on my chest.

"And the most dramatic one." He mumbled the words under his breath.

I rolled my eyes for the, so far, the comments I've been getting from the unfriendly friend I just met. "Where are they anyway? Those people who got sucked into this world like me?"

"You might want to save your energy of keep on asking questions because that energy shall be useful when we finally arrived." He said sarcastically.

I mumbled to myself about how stupid it was talking to this wolf anyways. I didn't take that to the heart. I knew he was somehow nice but I just couldn't figure out how exactly to get his attention on me without him being annoyed. _Yet_.

I thought about all what had happened today. I still couldn't imagine how I could get sucked into this world by simply entering an old wardrobe made of wood with my curiosity quickly became unmanageable. What would happen at the store when Kayla and Joanna discover I've gone? What about the masquerade party I was willing to attend? What about my family? Mom? Ryan? _Ryan_… He hadn't paid the money I loaned to him…. What about my life in my _own _world?

Guess I had to wait for a while to answer all of the questions above. This is going to be a long journey.

####

Edmund was in the library. As usual, he made himself went to his favorite place to be alone with his stubborn head while reading some books randomly.

His brother and sisters often questioned his attitude might be an odd and the stubbornness which was always inherent in him and well-known outside the audiences of the castle. But even then, the Narnians knew how good and sincere was the heart of The Just King to them. They would not doubt the ability of the King would have them backed down this country. Narnia had long been in peace during the Pevensie siblings for the first time came and defeated The White Witch. And it was the beginning of the beatific vision which is behind the door, toward the triumph of gold.

He was fascinated by the writings that generated by Narnia. The first time he landed his eyes on the papers they underestimated it arrogantly, he criticized their work would be worse than anything in this world. But after drowning himself examining and reading their work, it's all not that bad with what he had always imagined.

The door of the library suddenly burst open, making Edmund fell off his chair. Standing up and rubbing his back from the sudden hurt, he looked for the figure who just did that to him.

"Hi Ed! What's with the fun here?" Lucy's voice was heard in his ears and he gritted his teeth annoyed.

"Come up with something more funnier would you?" Edmund said sarcastically and walked towards his little sister who was grinning at him wickedly still rubbing his back.

"I am sorry to make you fell off your butt-" Lucy stopped and chuckled when he received an official look of 'you are dead to me already' from Edmund and continued, "but Peter wishes your presence immediately to his office. Something is happening." She explained.

"What's happening?" he frowned.

"Someone has stumbled here."

The two siblings rushed to their brother's room immediately to find out more about the recent problem they had received unexpectedly.

They knocked on the door and Susan opened from the other side of the room. Her faced looked worried and frustrated all mixed up. The room fell silent as the two siblings walked inside and sat on the empty coach in the middle of the room. They were facing an unknown girl that looked so tired and sweaty. On the next single couch at Edmund's right oblique sat Peter with his hands were in fists, holding up his chin and had the same expression as Susan. Edmund stared back and forth at his brother and sister in furrow. "What's going on?" Edmund asked full of confusion written clearly on his face.

"Another one." Peter replied simply and sighed. "This doesn't make any sense." He added afterwards.

"If we remind ourselves back, the period of time between the last one and Ariana is long enough for us to forget these random people getting thrown here actually." Susan explained and sat next to me. She looked at me with pity sparkling in her eyes. All I wanted to say to her was that, I was fine and I didn't need that look to comfort me.

Sure enough I looked tired and dirty. I was a little bit pale because of the dehydration I had. That wolf didn't stop by or try to find a source of water for us, or exactly for _me_ to fight it off.

When I arrived here with the wolf, I was stunned by the size of the castle that stood firmly in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe I got stumbled into a world that was more amazing than Barbies' worlds.

The wolf leaded me to this room in the end and I just sat on the couch until a figure of a person with blond hair and a pair of gorgeous blue eyes came in and greeted me. He introduced himself as Peter, The High King of Narnia and I was stunned at how generous he was. We had a talk before even Susan came in. He told me about random people got thrown here just like I did these days and told me all about Narnia is different from my own world but he stopped when Susan came in and shooting words of worried at me and Peter and about how to deal with it again after I came.

I sat on the couch with a face that shown nervous and alienated. I didn't know any of them, but I knew enough from Peter earlier that they were siblings. He happened to be the oldest, Susan was the second oldest, then followed by Edmund and Lucy is the youngest.

After a long wait and expectation of one of them to move, a faun came in with carrying a tray that contains one cup of warm tea and sandwich. He put it on the table in front of me and said, "Please." and then smiling sweetly at me.

Susan took it and gave the cup to me. "Have a drink, you must have been thirsty." she said in gentle. I took it from her gladly and then drank it with like only one second. I felt the four siblings' eyes on me and I peeked behind the cup I held onto my face and smiled awkwardly. "You know, this tea is very good." I said with awkwardly and embarrassed and just to snap away their pity faces.

There was a silence for while with their eyes still on me, and then Lucy broke it off, "Then, you shall drink more. Here!" she poured the tea into my cup smiling widely. I think I would love Lucy more than anyone in here. She seemed so nice and innocent. She looked about twelve or thirteen and she had these chubby red cheeks that I really love from her. Compare to her sister, I had to admit Susan was probably the most beautiful in the family but Lucy wasn't ugly. She was just so _cute_. She had the same color of hair as Susan's but hers was brighter and shining if it was under the sun light. Susan's hair was as dark as the guy that sat across me, who I assumed was Edmund.

Peter was the only one who was blond and I was like, _where did that come from_.

"Don't look at me that way."Edmund suddenly spoke up harshly. Yes, I was looking at him but not in the feeling of admiring or something like that.

"Sorry." I mumbled but clear enough for everyone to hear.

"How did you get into this world anyway?" Edmund asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I walked into an old wooden wardrobe that didn't have an end at the back. I ended up looking up at a forest."

"Hm. Short story."

"I'm not story-telling about what happened to me here. I want answers and a way back. My family and friends were probably looking for me by now."

"I'm afraid you can't." Peter joined the conversation. "You are about to stay here until we figure out how to help you out."

Confused and sadness were mixed up on my face, my jaw dropped open in disbelief. "B-but I-I thought you would help me as you said earlier."

"I did say I could help. But not getting you out of this world. We haven't figured out how. I'm sorry." He apologized deeply and his voice was all concerned and pity.

The emotional tense really got into my nerves because I don't like people to pity me because I don't pity any, and I knew I was strong enough to deal with my problems.

"We can give you a good service in the castle while you stay here until we find out a way." Susan added with a smile.

"You will have so much fun for staying here, I promise!" Lucy said cheerfully, making me for the first time since I arrived, _smiling_.

"_And_, we don't bite." Peter said grinning, "except Edmund."

"Hey!" the younger brother exclaimed. "I _don't_ bite either." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you bite when it comes to people randomly touching your stuff." Lucy added.

"I didn't bite anyone okay. If anyone ever touches my stuff randomly, it was you. Bloody hell, where is the book I bought last year at the city anyway Lucy? Burning it into ashes didn't you?" Edmund said sarcastically.

"It is in my bedroom all along and I haven't finished reading it yet!"

"You are so slow." He rolled his eyes.

"So what anyway."

"It is my book you stole it from me while I was asleep. I was reading that hot stuff."

"Hot stuff Ed? Really?"

"Yes, really. I fell asleep while I was reading it. It was a good one and you stole the moment from me."

"You were drooling by the way when I came in."

"Shut up."

"My pleasure."

"Please, you both." Susan said rolling her eyes. Susan rested her eyes on me afterwards. " You must be so tired. Let's clean up and take a rest shall we?"

"Let's get to the guestroom! I've always loved that room!" Lucy exclaimed happily and rose from her seat.

I, as the only one who had been silence since my last conversation with Peter finally spoke up and followed Susan and Lucy to stand up. "Is it that nice?" I asked smiling wickedly at Lucy. The feedback that Lucy gave me was beyond expectation. "Sure! Oh my, you will love it instantly as soon as you come in. Trust me." She winked.

"Wait a minute," Edmund cut off our conversation and we turned our face at him, "that guestroom you are talking about, is it... is it _that_ one?"

"Of course. Which one do you think? It's my favorite, you know it." Lucy said and then sticking her tongue out at him.

"How could you do this to me." Edmund said dramatically, putting his hand over his chest.

"Ed..."

"Seriously though, how could you?" he waved a hand at Lucy to stop talking, "find another one okay. I don't want to wake up every night just to find that _she_ would probably sneaking into my damn room."

"_What?_" I asked feeling offended. How dare he talked like that in front of my face.

"I know you are like those other girls who would probably do what I just _said_."

"How dare you think of me that way-" I said pointing my finger at him but he cut off.

"Don't point your finger at me. You live in my place." He said harshly.

"Ed-" Peter tried to stop our argument but I unfortunately had to cut it off.

"For your information, I'm not that idiotic and embarrassing because I have my self-esteem. Say things about me like that again, I will not put my respect on you like I already did to your brother and sisters." I breathed for an oxygen and then continue, "they are much more nicer towards me, and _respect_ me even though I'm just some strange girl getting stumbled here randomly."

For a while Edmund just stared at me that I knew his eyes were burning in anger. He wanted to argue more but he knew he wasn't supposed to because what he and I were having was watched by the others. If I was allowed to guess, he would just continue it even with stronger argumentation if we were both alone.

"Susan, just bring her to her room okay." Peter said immediately.

"Of course." She obeyed and led me to the guestroom with Lucy following on the back.

As the door slam shut from behind me I could hear Edmund's groan echoed the room.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for the next chapter coming up, if I get a good feedback from ya'll. STAY TUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEED !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys so I'm sooooooooooooooooo excited to post this chapter I don't know why since my story hasn't reached it's climax, YET. So don't worry i know the first few chapters of stories are usually boring (seriously though, I've been there I know). So, if you want to know how this story is going to be like then keep on reading and reviews please comment on my story like, what should I do, should I improve something, what should I change, you know.**

**ANYWAYS HAVE FUN READ AND REVIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW I'MMM HYPEEEEEEEEER 3456789**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

For every second my head turned, either to the left or the right during our walk in the hallway, Susan and Lucy glanced at me and then smiled. They knew I was enjoying my time looking around the magnificent design and arts the building had. I was smiling widely all along and I didn't even notice it. The paintings and statues on each of the side were completely making me stunned.

"Enjoying the surroundings huh?" Susan said smirking.

"Yes! These are amazing. Your people are artistic." I told them.

"Well, it's in our blood." Lucy told me. "Yey! Here is your room." Lucy pointed at a huge door nearby excitedly.

Susan opened a what happened to be a huge white door with a golden door hinge. As we walked inside, I could see a king bed size with white sheets. The bed had a canopy which was pretty awesome since I really like that kind of bed. It's girl-ish.

And also on the left side of the bed, there was a tiny table with a candle on it, a white wooden wardrobe with two doors, and a dressing table. My room was white all over the place. And also, there was a balcony on the right side of the bed. How cool was that?

I've always wanted a balcony in my own room. Back in my own world my house was not as big as this (of course) and even though I was comfortable with my bedroom, it didn't have a window seat or even like a balcony like this. Once I had begged to my mom about wanting a window seat but she said it was pointless to have and it costs so much money.

I stared at the room in awe, with my jaw dropped open and I was blinking like I just couldn't believe at what I saw. _My mom should have seen this and let me have a freaking one_, I thought.

"I hope you will like this room as much as I do. This is my favorite guest room." Lucy said cheerfully.

"_Like_? Lucy, I _love_ it." I exclaimed happily smiling widely.

"And about what Edmund said earlier, please don't take it to the heart and forgive my immature brother, that one yes. His deed was immature." Susan apologized to me sincerely.

Edmund indeed sucks. I thought I would be greeted with hospitality by the royal family, but perhaps Edmund himself did not think about what I was thinking. I was confused by what he said earlier though. Sneaking into his room at night, what was _that_ supposed to mean?

I admit I'm a girl, but I'm not that far and not that bitchy to actually do that. I wouldn't. Who is he thought of me that way? Sure he is a King of a world I got stumbled into, but could he be more respectful towards a stranger that didn't even have just one clue about what she just got into? I don't think so.

"I'm so sorry too because of having to put you in this guest room, which is near Edmund's. His room is in front of yours." Susan added.

"It's okay. And forgive me as well because I was being rude. I was not supposed to say it that way, let alone he is a King and I'm just an ordinary person who accidentally stumbled here." I said truthfully.

"No. Don't think that way, you are welcome here if you are wondering. We don't look at people and treat them differently because of their statues, we treat people equally. Don't worry." Susan said and stroked my messy hair. It was dirty and dry. I smelled a bit fishy because I was sweating. _Well, I need to take a long bath after this._

"Okay," Lucy came into the room after going to grab me a few clothes to wear and some towels. She was gone while I was talking to Susan and I didn't recognize it until then.

"Thank you." I thanked her gratefully and I was like, _thank God I could take a long relaxing bath after this._

"You're welcome."

"So I guess we both can leave you now, and you'll free to clean up yourself as long as you want. We know you are tired." Susan said and then she and Lucy walked towards the door.

"Oh! Don't forget to wear the yellow dress, it's my favorite!" Lucy yelled from outside of the door before Susan closing it. "Lucy." Susan mumbled to her and chuckled.o

I chuckled myself and then yelled back, "of course!"

I sighed in happiness. My smile was growing wider every second. "Relax time!" I said to myself cheerfully. I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes, and just preparing the warm water. It was so relaxing and fun and I could drown myself into sleep in the bathtub as long as I wanted.

Flashbacking to what had happened today, it all seemed like a dream still playing in my head until now. But I knew I had to convince myself that this was all really happening and soon enough I have to adapt with my new situation. _How can I deal with my new situation anyway_, I sighed.

I could only hope that everything would be fine and I could return to my world quickly and safely. I couldn't imagine if people who I love dearly there are looking for my unknown missing presence.

Soon enough, I fell asleep in the bathtub peacefully.

####

"PETEEEEEEEER!" Edmund's voice echoed the hallway outside Peter's office and it instantly making Peter laughed.

The door burst open and that stood Edmund's figure. His face was horrid and he looked beyond furious. His eyes were burning in desire to hang his brother's head at a high pole. He was holding a pair of brown leather boots. There was dirt all over it and if it wasn't that dirty, it could look pretty nice.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my favorite boots?!" he yelled and walked towards Peter where he sat behind his work desk, laughing so hard holding his hurt stomach.

"I am so sorry for that-" Peter said still laughing and wiping his tears from laughing but Edmund cut off.

"WHAT THE HELL PETER, SORRY?" Edmund's anger got exploded. It really was explosive after all.

"I borrowed it okay, I needed boots to practice and I fell on a pool of mud. _Backwards_." Peter said the last word in embarrassment.

"Is that all you can come up with?!"

"I'm sorry okay! I forgot to wash it. Even if it couldn't be washed and look like it's new, I would buy you a pair of new ones!"

"Is that all you can come up with? Really? I don't need your money to buy a new ones. I LOVED THIS ONE!"

Peter, still laughing but now didn't as loud as before stood from his chair and walked towards his little brother. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I promise I'll wash it up but if it doesn't look new and you don't like it anymore, I promise I'll buy you another one." He said patting his brother's shoulder.

"You don't know how much I hate you right now do you?" Edmund stared at his brother intently like he was about to bite off his head or something.

"Nope." Peter said and burst out laughing out loud again.

"Stop it Pete, you're just so not funny." Edmund said and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm not. But _you_ are."

"Hey, I just want my rights!" Edmund defended himself.

"Ed?" Peter called his name raising his eyebrow and smirking at him wickedly.

"Yes?" he replied annoyed.

"You know this argument is stupid to last even longer right?"

"So?"

Peter finally took the boots from Edmund's hands and said, "I'll wash it okay. Don't be that upset, you're not cute when you are upset." Peter thought he wouldn't say the last words earlier, but somehow those words came out from his mouth and for a second he chuckled because of himself. "I did not just say that." Peter mumbled to himself afterwards. Edmund who heard, smirking secretly.

"I'm not cute." Edmund said. His anger started lifting and he smirked at his brother for succeeded making him smile after being in a messed up mood earlier. Edmund knew he loved his brother that much to make him smile like that. For his brother High King status, Peter is not the kind of person who appeared with a bleak face because of exhaustion and he is not hard in the lead, but rather the opposite of all that. He's a good man, a gentle, large-spirited, benefactors, and of all the good properties of Peter's, what Edmund really loved the most from him was his sense of humor that Edmund himself owned. No wonder why he is so humorous, he thought to himself often.

"What's going on-" Susan came into the room after hearing all the barking and laughing that echoed the hallway but she was cut off by Edmund.

"Shu shu sister."

"What's with that Ed? Don't you want to hug your lovely sister." Susan said, opening her arms wide open to hug Edmund, but Edmund ducked away and slipped to her back.

"Not gonna happen, dear sister." He said. "And for your information, you'd kill if you hug someone."

"What? No I don't."

"Yes you do. You almost killed that Duke from Archenland a few years back. He whined at me for what you did. He said you were like, sucking out all of the oxygen he tried to breath." Edmund said sarcastically, grinning at his sister.

"I did not okay! He is so ungrateful."

"Tell him that sometime later."

"Stop smirking will you Ed."

"It's just a part of who I am. Don't like my smirk? Don't look at me. I know I'm that cool, but seriously though, stop staring."

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT-" Susan screamed in frustration for having a useless argument with her brother. Edmund laughed so loud until he went out.

"You should teach him some mannerism." Susan said as she turned her head to Peter who sat on the edge of his work desk, still chucking at what happened earlier.

"Yes, I should. He is getting weirder everyday." Peter said as he rolled his eyes.

"What is that?" Susan suddenly pointed at a pair of boots that Peter and Edmund were arguing about earlier with curiosity, raising her eyebrow. "God, Peter it looks so gross."

"It's Edmund's. Long story though, but I have to get it cleaned up as soon as possible, or else he would chop every piece of my body." Peter explained and grabbed the boots.

"You should." Susan mumbled to warn Peter with her 'or-else-you-are-dead' look.

"I know right? Gotta go. See you later Su." Peter kissed Susan's cheek before he went out and Susan just shook her head at her brothers' behavior these days.

"Peter!" Susan called him out before he went.

"What?"

"I forgot something. Could you tell Ariana that dinner is almost ready and help her find the dining room? I have to go to the tailor. My dress has a problem."

"_Ah_. Bossy much?" Peter mocked her still grinning.

"Jealous much?" Susan replied and rolled her eyes.

####

Peter voluntarily followed what his sister said. He would not give excuses to not to do so, since he himself was not an objection to order. So, he went to Ariana's room and knocked the door slowly.

_Knock Knock._

He knocked and waited, but there was no answer from within the room. He tried to knock again.

"Ariana?"

_Knock Knock._

Still no answer. Peter heaved a breath and opened the door slowly. He was peeking in and it turns out the room was dark. The lights were not lit. Peter was wondering where was Ariana. The balcony door was not open. Surely, she did not try to run away. She looked happy before, although other expressions of her face didn't exactly what Peter would want to see after he told her that she must stay here for, God knows how long.

So, he tiptoed his feet inside and turned on the lights. He noticed that the bed was still made. All contents of the room looked uninhabited apart from a few towels and dresses that were put on top of the mattress. He turned his head to the bathroom's door and thought, _if she is in there and I if get in_…

Peter sighed and defeated after having a long argument in his head with that little voice of his. He knocked on the bathroom door a few times to make sure whether she was inside or not.

"Ariana? Hello? "

Still no answer.

He's turning the hinge of the bathroom door and what a shock, he found in the bathtub, Ariana's body was covered with soap's bubble (he was glad), and she was sleeping. Blood immediately crept both of his cheeks. He looked intently at Ariana. He had to admit that she's beautiful, and he could guess that she has a unique personality because there had never been a person who was thrown into this world when met anyone of his family, with very brave defending theirselves in a way like Ariana did. Peter might be applaud at her somehow, but still wanted to get to know her more if he could.

Peter sat near the bathtub, which he was so embarrassed about because he couldn't control the blushes on his cheeks. Only God who would know what would happen if the next minute she wakes up and finds Peter staring at him, without even knowing what his purpose here.

"Ariana, wake up." Peter said more loudly. "Ariana. Hey."

A few seconds later, Ariana's eyes flickering open and she looked around like she questioned herself where she was, and then when she saw Peter, her eyes widened and she drowned her body more into the water to cover up her naked body.

"W-w-what a-are you doing here?" Ariana said, her voice shaking and in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, you know," he motioned his hands to the door and the bathtub but waved his hands away in a 'whatever' way, "anyways, Susan asked me to tell you that dinner is ready and might should tell you where the dining room is since you are new." Peter said and stood up. "Once again, I'm really really sorry Ariana, I just wanted to wake you up since you didn't answer when I first got in."

"S-s-sure." Ariana said and smiled weakly. She knew it was embarrassing and inappropriate but she knew that Peter only wanted to do what he was told. "So, I'll wait outside, okay?" Peter nodded, biting his lower lip and went outside.

Peter went outside and leaned back against the door_. I am so stupid I hate myself. Why Peter, you are such an embarrassment_, he thought to himself. He heard a sound of a door open a while after that and he saw Edmund right in front of him, dressed in a decent way and had cleaned up himself came out of the room and locked eyes with him.

"_Ah_." That word escaped from Edmund's mouth. "What are you doing here? Stalker much?"

"I'm not stalking, I'm waiting for Ariana and lead her to the dining room. She would get lost if I didn't." Peter explained and rolled his eyes. "Besides, if I ask you to do that, you probably would refuse and lock yourself up in your room for forever."

"Oh, you don't know me, don't comment okay."

Peter fell backwards afterwards but managed to not falling to the floor, he just lost his balance after the door behind him was opened from inside, and there stood Ariana wearing a beautiful yellow dress that sparkling because of the glitter, with long sleeves. She looked beautiful and feminine than before she first arrived. Peter smiled at her sweetly after he saw her.

"I am so sorry-" Ariana about to go to her long apologize speech to Peter, but he cut off.

"It's okay. Ready?" he asked smiling to Ariana, making her blush and shaking a bit.

"U-um, yes."

Edmund who found out the red thing on both Ariana's cheeks chuckled and pointed his finger at Ariana childishly. "Someone is blushing."

Ariana who fought the urge to not yelling and be harsh to Edmund again rolled her eyes. Instead, she just said, "what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just this funny since I was born."

"Ha-ha. Funny. I don't even want to laugh." Ariana replied sarcastically.

"Why you-" Edmund was about to make an argument when the perfect timing that Peter made came to stop the war.

"Stop it you both! Get along will you? Come on, dinner is ready."

Both Edmund and Ariana stuck their tongues out at each other in a childish way as they followed Peter who already walking in front of them towards the dining room.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW AND STAY TUNED! Will add a new chapter in less than three days so I suppose please I'd respect a lot of the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! What? Don't you expect me to be back? I know you love my story so keep on coming back to enjoy this story. lol my friend told me that this story is great and it's a really good decision for me to actually post it on here so be grateful okay. lmfao**

**anyways I hope you enjoy this story and please the reviews. Give me some advice you know, I'm learning too on here not just write and post. So, I would respect a lot for the REVIEWS. Thank you :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_My eyes were flickering open. My body was laid on the ground, full of dried leaves all around me. I sat up straight and looked around me. I was in the middle of a forest, _again_, I suppose, wearing a white dress and just barefeet._

"_Where am I?" I asked myself, stupid enough to hope there would be someone to answer it._

"_Have you forgotten what the wolf had told you?" A deep and calm voiced answered my question_

_I searched for the owner of the voice instantly with panic. I was all alone in an unknown forest. AND before that I was in another forest, meeting a strange, aggressive, and unfriendly wolf that wouldn't even cooperate to be friends with me. I didn't even have the chance to ask his name because all he was saying was like "sst, shut up." Was that all your repay back for the kindness I've given to you? And now what? I have to face an invisible creature? What is this world? Again?_

"_If you are wondering where you are I can give you an answer." The voice was again was heard like it could read what was crossing my mind at the moment._

_Suddenly, a sight of a big, golden lion came out of nowhere and walked towards me. Strangely, I didn't move. A tiny voice deep down inside my head told me that it was fine and I shouldn't be afraidof what my pair of eyes had seen._

"_Well, I suppose, I'm in Narnia?" I answered weakly, walking towards the lion bravely. If what that voice in my head told me was true then walking towards it wouldn't be that much of a problem, right? I mean, it wouldn't eat my head off and chop every part of my body into pieces, right?_

"_Yes, you are my dear. Safe and sound." The magnificient lion replied and this time, I could see a smile curved on it's lips._

"_What happened to my own world when I entered that wardrobe?" I asked the lion, hoping it would answer my question again like it did earlier. Who knows, maybe it would give me a clue to get out of this world and finally come back to my own._

"_Destiny chose to pull you here my dear. And you shall not be afraid of what it's decided for your life. You are, since you were born, destined to be here one day. And that one day has finally came." He replied with a calming voice that somehow calmed me down and warmth was rushing down my veins._

"_You have all the answers of all the questions in my head, don't you?"_

"_Of course. And I can see it all clearly from here without even you muttering a word of it." He smiled as he answered my, yet, another curious question. Somehow I'm just getting comfortable talking to him, but I wondered how that feeling could happen. After all I was talking to none other than a lion. I've never ever done that in my entire life before. And now that it happened, it gave me a pit in the stomach._

"_Who are you?" I asked in a whisper that I thought he wouldn't even heard. Focusing my eyes on him, I could see his eyes were sparkling, willing to answer that main question that popped out in my head soon after I saw his figure._

"_Deep down, I'm your friend. And your helper of everything if you need me." He answered, and gone like a wind._

I shot my eyes open widely. I realized I was having a dream.

Just a dream.

What kind of dream did I just have? Meeting a strange talking lion that claims to be my friend and helper? But it all felt so real. So real until I realized I was sweating. And I felt a bit thirsty but there was no water in my bedroom.

I didn't want to die in thirst in my own bedroom, or I suppose to call it guestroom now. How I miss my own room… Even though it didn't have a balcony or window seat.

I hopped off from my bed and walked out of my bedroom. The hallway seemed so…. quite. No one was in sight but all the lights in the hallway were on so it didn't look that creepy when I tiptoed myself to the stairs, not wanting to wake anybody at the moment especially The Just King next door, and just tried to go to the kitchen to get some water to fight off my thirst.

My admiration of the paintings and arts in the hallway still made my jaw dropped open. Narnians' arts were beyond spectacular. I remembered when I took a walk around the castle with Lucy after dinner earlier and she told me all about the Narnians' art and a long amazing history Narnia and it's ruler named Aslan.

I first asked them aren't they the rulers of Narnia already, but then she told me that the main ruler, the one who made the entire Narnia before everything was built and everything came is named Aslan.

I wonder who is he though because Lucy was called out by Susan for something after that so she couldn't finish the story. I would be glad to meet him and shake hands someday.

As I entered the kitchen, which I was difficultly of finding, the lights were turned off and I thought twice before I turn it on. Should I just go back to my room or just get some water at a good speed and rush back upstairs? What if someone walks in and I get caught? Not that getting some water is a crime though, but I was afraid if I would be judged as a person that doesn't have mannerism to learn.

I couldn't fight back the thirst anymore, I thought that I could have died in a split second so I turned on the lights and rushed to get some water. The kitchen looked pretty and modern, in my opinion. The entire wall is painted with yellow golden-ish color and on some corners there spotted flowers painted on it. It looked pretty. The counters and the kitchen set are arranged pretty well. In front of the counters there placed a high table with those high chairs just like in bars that back in my own world had. And I just thought, is Narnia this modern or am I still having my dream continued?

I walked towards one of the counter and poured a glass of water it had on it and took a big gulp of it. I exhaled deeply of how satisfied I was that finally the feeling of thirst had gone. When I was about to pour the water again into the glass I was holding, I suddenly heard a sound of footsteps coming and I got panicked immediately. I rushed to turn off the lights and walked back towards the counter where my glass laid. I was so scared of the thought someone would probably think I was going to steal anything or there was a rule that you can't sneak out into the kitchen in the middle of the night without anybody in the room, especially I was a stranger in the castle. What would they think of me?

And what I was thinking? Is that kind of rule ever exist God Ar, why are you so stupid.

So, I hid under that high table I admired a few moments ago. My breath was too uncontrollable because of the fear that I would get busted. I didn't know why I was so afraid of being caught just because taking a glass of water. After all, it wasn't a crime, was it?

I heard someone whistling as he entered the kitchen. I saw his feet from under table stop fitting in front of me, and I held my breath immediately. _I'm so doomed_, I thought to myself.

I had no idea who it was, which was in the kitchen and I didn't know what the hell was he doing here, right in front of me. I just wish if I was caught hiding under the table, I didn't look so outrageous.

Shortly afterwards, the man stopped whistling. I was already relaxed a bit but then again that feeling stopped. The fear began to make my forehead sweaty. The figure's feet turned, pointing at me. _Oh my God._

And finally the moments which I knew was going to happen and I didn't want that to happen. The man bent his body right down, toward where I was hiding and ducked his head.

It was Edmund.

"Girl, you gotta be kidding me." Edmund said and then laughed as he straighten up.

I was a bit frustrated of course because I was too scared and too panicked to get busted and then as the world was still rotating, I found myself got caught by Edmund. The last person I wanted to spend my time with.

Screw him, I wish I was dead already.

Blood crept on my cheeks over the embarrassment I've achieved from my silly and stupid behavior. I was too paranoid, that's why.

"I know it's embarrassing okay. Stop laughing." I snapped at him sarcastically.

He was still laughing while taking out a clean and shiny plate from the drawer and fill it with some food.

"Not that I'm laughing because what I just saw like five seconds ago, but I'm laughing because _you_ are exist." He replied shaking his head.

"Hey! That is unacceptable okay! I was just going to find some water, I was thirsty." I defended myself.

"How stupid you are. The water is there," he pointed at what happened to be the glass I just used and the water, "not under the table." He said sarcastically.

"I was too scared to get some water okay. I thought it was prohibited or something to sneak out from your room at night when nobody is around."

"You are so stupid." Edmund said and chuckled.

"I'm not stupid. It's really tiring talking to you." I rolled my eyes and crossed my hands over my chest. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to drool over your dream at this time?" I said sarcastically. I didn't even aware of the fact that he is a King and probably even own the water I just drank. After all, I loved in his castle. His castle. I couldn't believe it myself.

"That question should have been asked to you. What are _you_ doing in here?" He asked back, raising his eyebrow.

Just for your information, I hate when he does that. In fact, when everyone does that. Because, I can't raise one of my own eyebrows and when I tried to raise one, I happened to raise the both of them. How pathetic is that?

"I was thirsty and I thought I would get a drink… here. You know what I mean."

"Oh." He replied without enthusiasm.

"That's just it? That is just what I got from you? An 'oh'?"

"I mean-oh, I thought you were going to make a robbery of the year." He continued smirking. I groaned because of how annoyed I was because of him. He really was professional of teasing ME.

And that smirk.

I hate every time he does that too. It was like, he had something on me that he could joke around or tease or something. But I had to admit he looks cute when he does that though.

_Shit._

I did not just say that.

Why me, from all people in the universe and probably aliens that the existence is still a wonder for scientists, why should it be me who got thrown into this stupid magical world and met the dumbest, stupidest, arrogant, selfish, and unfriendly (the list could go on and on and on and on for forever but I decided to mentioned a few, just to let you know) King of the year.

"Is there any rule in this castle though that getting a drink to fight off your thirst in the middle of the night is forbidden?"

"Why are you so stupid."

"Stop saying that I'm stupid, it's annoying!"

"But seriously though, there is none. But if I was the High King when you came along, I would add that to one of the rules." As he walked towards the chair and set his plate that was full of food on the table.

"Why are you so annoying." I commented and walked towards him to get a clearer view. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" He mimicked my expression and tone of speaking.

"Seriously Ed, what are you doing?"

"Eat. I'm hungry."

"In the middle of the night? Seriously? Tell me about how can you be so strange again."

"Why are you so annoying? Seriously? And tell me about how can you be so stupid, again?" he, again, mimicking my expression and tone. I rolled my eyes and groaned in frustration. "I'm just kidding okay, don't be upset." He said while he was enjoying his meal.

"Why would I? Oh, sorry. You make me upset every second I spend my life in here." I replied sarcastically.

"You know what, if I was the High King when you came, I would forbid you saying that to me and forbid you being free in this castle." Edmund said with his mouth full of food.

"Why's that? I don't do that much thing that would disturb anybody's life."

"You are disturbing my life. And for the record, because you are being you. That's the main reason."

"Why me being myself is the main reason you'd forbid me do anything?"

"Back to the beginning of the conversation: because you are annoying."

I groaned so loud like I personally thought myself scary enough to actually groan that loud. I mean, talking to Edmund was a lot of work to do. I had to put all of my efforts to come up with smart excuses and sarcastic words just to snap them all on his face. It was really tiring having an argument with him. Talking to him was like running in a circle. You didn't actually have a way out.

"Whatever Ed!" I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door out.

"Where are you going?" Edmund asked seriously. For a second when I locked eyes with him, I thought I could read his eyes wanting me just to stay and you know, keep on continue having an argument with him. Honestly, a thought of probably for once in our lifetime having a proper and serious conversation between us had crossed my mind. But I waved it away instantly as his face popped out in my head. That kind of person? Wants to have a serious conversation with me? Seriously? That's just not gonna happen.

"Going to bed, why?" I snapped away the argument I was having in my own head.

"I just want to make sure….. You're not going to make a robbery of the year in here are you? Once again, because if you do, I will-"

"Ugh, stop talking before your mouth starts to be foamy." I groaned and rolled my eyes. I stormed out of the kitchen and along the hallway I could hear his bark of laughter clearly echoing my innocent ears.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for the next chapter. The reviews would mean a lot so please after reading it make sure you give me some advice on something because I really need it from all of my readers, so thanks a lot to the people who would gladly read this story and so I'll see you soon. Less than a week. Byeee 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for it seems like forever. I had a huge trouble for myself and I'm not happy with I got :/ so... here's the newest chapter. Hopefully you guys will like it. Reviews are needed, please give me some advices through it and I will really appreciate that. Thanks :)**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The sun shone so brightly and beautifully. I as a person that didn't want to miss the beautiful view of the day rushed downstairs and went to the back of the yard just to get a better view of the beautiful morning sky.

I've had my breakfast before anyone else. I knew it was kind of rude since I was not living in my own house which I started to miss already, but I was too starving to actually have to wait for everyone else to wake up so I went to the kitchen around six in the morning and gladly found Mrs. Beaver standing on the counter which I assumed was cooking soup for the whole inhabitants of the castle. I mean, I didn't think that much of a soup was all made for only the Kings and the Queens.

Right?

"Good morning Mrs. Beaver." I greeted her happily as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning-," she answered me and turned her head towards me, "ah! You are awake already."

"Well, I'm not that sleepy headed. I wake too early for most of the days."

"Ah. Glad to know of your good hobby my dear." She complimented me with a warm smile and I instantly fell for her charm.

Mrs. Beaver is so nice. Lucy gladly introduced myself to her and she instantly giving me those warm smiles that I really love and I would willingly to reply back with another ones of mine. She is definitely one of the best friends I had in the castle.

"Are you hungry?"

"Glad to know you can read minds." I answered chuckling and sat on the chair nearby. She laughed at what I said like she was laughing at a five year old kid's childish behavior. I wasn't too embarrassed for my behavior around the people in the castle since they were all so nice to me. I couldn't hate them nor shy when they are around. All I could do was being myself since it's not prohibited here to do so.

Soon enough, she gave me a plate of what looked like a huge sandwich. Like, seriously if you were there, the thought of might ask her is it really a sandwich with a jumbo size or something else you have never seen before would probably cross your mind.

"What a big sandwich you made there." I said as I stared down widely at my first meal of the day.

"It's everyone's favourite in here dear. I'm well known as the best sandwich maker in the whole Narnia." She chuckled and winked at me.

"I might as well try it then." I smiled and bit a little bite of it. It tasted so good. Even if I usually made my own ones back home and thought mine were sterile and healthy to eat, this was beyond it.

"Come on dear, give it a good bite. You are missing a very good thing there."

"I'm working on it. My mouth is too tiny." I said as I took another bite.

"That's exactly what everyone says." Mrs. Beaver said and rolled her eyes.

She and I then having our breakfast together and we were talking about loads of stuff. She told me about some secret recipes she owns, and how it had been handed from her great grandmother and how back then her whole family were great at cooking just like she is. It was nice talking to her, but there was still this awkward feeling I had about talking to animals. Talking animals. It still didn't make any sense to me and last night I still thought about this entire journey of mine had been a dream all along, like long dream. But when I woke up this morning it all seemed clearer that it's not.

I finished my breakfast and excused myself to the back yard as the Narnians one by one already woke up and made their way to the kitchen. And not long, it was full of them. I sat on the bench at the back yard and inhaled the fresh oxygen Narnia has and I thought about how awesome it was to once in my life that I was feeling much more healthier than I've had ever been. My own world didn't seem this healthy for the entire thing from A to Z and compare to Narnia, I had to admit this world is better than ever.

The back yard of the castle itself was pretty much flooded with a bunch of Narnians.

Not that much.

A few were practicing with swords against each other, some even practicing their capability at bow and arrows, and for the females, they were chattering happily with each other, or having a basket of food for the ones that were practicing, and so much more happening at the yard.

I sighed, thinking about what would be happening in my own world when everyone finally notice that I was one. Will they look for me? Or they didn't even notice that I was gone at all?

"Looking forward to see you today Arina." A voice was heard from the back of my head which I assumed was Edmund's. It seemed coming towards me and soon enough the figure who owns that voice sat next to me looked happier than ever.

"It's Ariana. You keep on ruining my name. Have a brain will you." I said rolling my eyes and focusing both of them again to the yard.

"Arina, Ariana, whatever. It doesn't have that much of a difference." He replied and took a big bite of sandwich that he had.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked in a flat tone.

"Sure?" Edmund answered in confusion.

"Do you speak in English language or a brand new language called stubbornness?" I said sarcastically.

"Whoteyer." He mumbled while chewing his sandwich in his mouth.

"Why are you here anyway? Stalking me?" I said smirking. Obviously he had been stalking me since the first day I arrived here. Wherever I was going, he would always be there tailing me, and giving glares at me like he was about to bite my head off. Or sometimes just made me annoyed with our useless and mocking each other conversations which if I could, I would stay away from.

"No. A coincidence is the right word to describe our situation. This castle is not even that big so I'm so sorry if we keep on bumping each other's shoulders in twenty four hours." He said sarcastically. "Don't be that big headed okay, I'm not following you around and that will never happen."

"But it looks like it. And I'm not big headed. Admit it. You are tailing me around." I teased him as my eyes sharpened at him.

"Eukay. I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now so just please drop off the conversation and start having a life." Edmund said as he waved his hands up.

"You're not very good at welcoming anyone, you know that?"

"That is so deep Riana." He put his hand over his chest and said it dramatically.

"For God's sake Ed, once again my name is Ariana! How many times should I repeat it at your face?" I groaned in frustration.

"Your name is too long." He replied innocently.

"It's not, if you're not that half hearted when you call my name and actually want to learn how to spell then yes I'd like you if it's just for a bit."

"Come on. I don't want to waste any seconds of my bloody life just to call your ugly name. Face it, it's just who I am."

"Wow. I hate who you are." I said sarcastically.

"What's the point of talking to you anyway, it's useless." He finally said and stood up from the bench. "Lucy was looking for you by the way. She banged on my door really loud. Pointless, she knocked on the wrong door." He sputtered.

I laughed as my stomach was getting hurt over it. "So, you are saying that Lucy thought your door was mine?"

"_Yes_," he replied sharply, "I bet she was sleep walking for being that stupid."

"Oh my, I'm so glad she did that. And I'm just so glad that the guestroom is actually located next to your room, I could do what Lucy did like everyday. Thanks Ed for the brilliant idea."

"You won't okay! I was having the best dream ever, that kid." He said angrily.

"What dream, may I ask?" I asked teasing him.

"Oh, I don't know. Pull you into a pool of dirty mud I guess." He said shaking over not trying to laugh and ran inside the castle.

"Edmund, come back here you evil peacock!"

####

It was a very tiring in pursuit of chasing Edmund there. I admit, he was running so fast. His long legs were the main proponents. I threw myself into the top of the padded mattress, sigh with fatigue. Next time, I'd ask for flat shoes to Susan. Wearing high heels frustrated me so much.

I could say that I'm sort of a tomboy. I had a huge collection of sneakers instead of high heels of this kind. I had a pair of high heels that my mom bought for me when I was in grade nine. It was forced because of prom.

Cair Paravel so far was heaven for me. I mean, I'm not saying I didn't miss my home, my own world, my friends, my family..

I miss them and if I could find a way out of this world, I would just say yes and go home straight away. Even though I feel so free in here, I still felt like a stranger. I was not a ruler nor a relative of the royal's, but just an ordinary person that accidentally got stumbled here. My life so far was all dramatic.

Not to mention meeting this bubbly King I couldn't handle to be normal for just once around me. Well, not just around me. He wasn't normal at all around anybody else. Sometimes I thought to myself that probably we would never get along forever. But there was a part of me that always wanting to change that, and actually be friends with him. My first goal was having a proper conversation with him where there would be no spating each other in the face.

I crawled myself on the soft and comfy bed with a groan of relief that I could rest after my 'chase-me' game with Edmund. I felt hungry but I pulled that thought aside and actually falling asleep in a wide smile.

For seem like two or three hours, I was half awake but too lazy to actually open my eyes. I heard the door of my room cracked open and I could hear a bit of a tip toe sound of feet. It got closer to me and actually stood next to where I was laying.

"Anybody there?" I spoke up but still closing my eyes which I thought was a bit funny myself.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy's voice was heard and it echoed my ears with that cuteness she has, "I thought you were still asleep. I didn't want to wake you up." She apologized deeply and sat on the edge of the bed.

I sat up straight and yawned. It felt great after taking a few hours nap and actually now feeling I have a life. "It's okay Lucy. I was awake but too lazy to actually make my figure look so."

"You look tired." Lucy confessed.

"Do I?"

"Yes. You and Edmund were being cat and dog again, weren't you?" Lucy teased me with a wicked smile.

Still cute so far.

"Yes and he was unbelievably talented at running! What is he, really." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"You need to learn how to run faster than him you know. I'll tell you something. He is the best runner in the entire country."

"Is that so?" I asked in disbelief. That sloppy guy could actually be the best runner was beyond my expectation.

"Yup. And he is also the best swordsman too. You should start learning about being defensive some time later. Either it's with swords or bows and arrows. But I prefer swords myself."

"You are still a kid! Peter actually allows you to learn how to use swords?"

"Not really," she said biting her lower lip, "but I secretly asked a few friends to teach me sometime. Peter knew and forbids me but I'm just too stubborn to listen."

"You are tiny," I said still in shock of her confession and her face turned confused, thought I was insulting her but I wasn't, "_and_ I love you." I continued with a freaky smile.

"Ah, nice one there." Lucy said and chuckled. "Clean up will you. We're having a dinner soon."

"Ready to obey my queen!" I said cheerfully and we both laughed out loud.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW TELL ME ABOUT IT 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long update! You know, inspiration comes to me, I'm not chasing for it. lol. So... Hope you guys like this chapter and it's longer than the previous ones.**

**Please read and review! love you all :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

For some reason I found the Pevensie siblings were quite unique. They had their own way of expressing their personalities which I really adore. Often Peter did silly stuff ever since I came into their lives. He plainly showed that he welcomed me in the home and wanted me to feel comfortable.

Susan, with her motherly figure, often gave me random hugs and stroking my hair pretty often which I complained a lot. I hate people stroking my hair. I barely brush my own hair if it's not really that necessary. My hair was naturally wavy and I liked it that way without even a brush to tame it. I loved my messy wavy hair.

Lucy was the nicest of all. Not that I didn't like the others but Lucy's tiny figure really made me feel like I wanted to play hide and seek with her because I would want it if she infected me with her cuteness and adorable chubby cheeks. I'm a fan.

Edmund…

Can we please skip this part?

Well, if you say so..

He is the meanest person I've ever met and also, arrogant, selfish, annoying unbelievably talented at making me speaking on and on and on about all of the bad words in the dictionary non-stop. But at times he was pretty nice.

_Yup_. That was hard.

I felt bad that I kept on showing to them that I wasn't happy. I didn't attend to show that kind of a feeling. I was pretty much happy with everything for now. Everything went well for myself. I worried even more less now and actually started having a life. Who knows, maybe I'd stay until my last breath in Narnia. But hopefully there is still a way out. I was pretty confused with everything. The scenario God had given to me, this magical world. _What is going on._

Do I have some sort of a mission I have to accomplish in here? And if the mission is finished then God would find me a way out of this world? This was the only idea that wandered inside my head. I didn't have that much of a choice. It's God's will. All I had to do was follow the flowing water.

I could possibly keep on drooling on the desk in the library if it wasn't for Lucy to shock the hell out of me.

"_Boo!_" Lucy shocked me from behind, making me jump instantly on the chair I was sitting. I was all alone in the room and Lucy doing that was not in my expectation at all at that time.

"Lucy!" I yelled out her name and sharpened my glare at her. "You scared me so much!"

"Sorry," she said in an apologetic way and the anger inside me melted away, "you were too silent." she whispered.

"That's the point of being in the library Lu. You have to keep your mouth shut," I explained in detail and very carefully to her slowly too, "so everyone can concentrate on what they are reading." I whispered in the end.

"But nobody is in here, except the both of us." Lucy answered, still in whisper.

"I know." I mouthed.

"So, why are we talking like this?" She mouthed back.

"I don't know." I mouthed and I cracked a silly smile on my lips.

"You know that you are weird, don't you?"

"Since I was born, yup." I whispered back and closed the book I was reading.

Earlier this afternoon after having lunch with the royals, I decided to walk around the castle and landed my eyes on a pair of huge and high golden doors. It attracted me so much so I pushed it open and luckily it wasn't locked. The room happened to be this library where I was having a little battle inside my head and was having that 'deep-in-thought' moment.

The library was quite pretty. It was a dream library actually, as there were rows of high bookcases with it's own labels of different category labeled on each of the bookcases. I'm a kind of person that love to learn and seeing these lines of bookcases stood in front of my eyes, all I could do was wow-ing everything.

If you know what I mean.

"Do you read often?" Lucy asked me as she pulled out a chair next to me and sat on it.

"Not that often. But I love books. Back home I had these thick books which I really loved. I love the scent of it, it's what attracts me the most to books."

"People love books for what's inside it, not for the scent Ar." Lucy said and rolled her eyes.

"I know! But it's just me. Good books always have a better scent. Trust me."

We laughed and we had some great time in the library that afternoon. Lucy was actually a good listener. I told some silly things I did back in my own world to her and somehow I felt we both connected. We had this childish but wild personality inside us. And from the moment I felt that towards her, I knew by that time, that we both can't be tamed. We were sort of the same in some ways but the difference never stops our way to be friends.

"I really like you. For some reason you are just so different from others that came into Narnia in your way." Lucy said honestly.

"Thank you Lucy. I really like you too. You are the closest I've got in here. You are so nice to me." I replied with a smile."

"Thanks!" she said with cheer and continued, "most of girls that got into this world by accident were just unbelievably talented at showing off their beauty. They were all pretty I admit, but their personalities were just horrible. I can't tolerate fake beauty." Lucy muttered the last words in annoyance. "But you are different. There should have been more like you, that who would gladly want to stay in the castle and is not even thinking about running away or live down the city by themselves."

"Thank you Lucy. That's enough, I'm so embarrassed." I said as I was blushing so hard by the compliment that Lucy gave me.

"It's true! You are the best, really. Most of the previous ones would try to flirt with even Peter or Edmund, trying to get their attention with everything that they've got. Luckily, they weren't _that_ lucky."

"Who would want to embarrass themselves like that? Ew." I said in disgust.

"But you are not, are you?" Lucy tried to convince herself by asking me.

"Of course not! I mean, flirting with the rulers of the country I just got stumbled into, it's so embarrassing. I have my pride and I don't want to swallow it down for getting into that kind of a situation," I explained truly from the heart and continued, "true your brothers are good looking and charming, but when the thought of them gladly helping you getting through a rough time? You know you need some respect towards them."

"Do you mean by 'my brothers' it's just Peter, right? You are not that familiar of praising Edmund." Lucy teased me.

"Of course! You got the hint there." I joked, "and Lucy. Did you say those people who were thrown here before me were running away and lived down the city?"

"Yes," Lucy answered and her bright face suddenly dropped, "they weren't as happy as you are now. They wanted to go back to their own world so badly until they ran away and tried to find a way themselves. Some never heard again, but some decided to live their new life down the city. They didn't want to be a burden for us. They wanted to be independent by starting a new life." Lucy explained.

"Wow. It must be so rough for them."

"Yes. And that's what we have been afraid of you. We would gladly accept it if you decide to stay in the castle instead down in the city. Peter feels himself has to take a good responsibility to take care of you. He doesn't want anything bad happen to you. The same for the rest of us." Lucy stared at me with her ocean eyes and it's full of concern written down around it, "please stay. We are so connected to you."

"That's so sweet of you Lu," I replied and grabbed her hands and squeezed it lightly, "it should be an honor for me."

"Seriously?!" Lucy screamed and there was a huge smile on her lips.

"Yes, seriously. If you guys feel that kind of a way, I would be glad to stay here until I can get a way out. I should be a help in the castle of course. After all, it's not entirely my home."

"It is your home! And of course you can be so much of a help!" She yelped.

"I hope it's a good decision." I muttered to myself which Lucy heard.

"Of course it is!" she yelled happily and hugged me tightly.

####

"Ariana? Hello?" Lucy called my name, luckily snapping me back from my 'talking to my head' moment.

I was having, once again, an argument with myself about whether my hair is too long now. It looks more of like a dark brown now, very dark almost black. But if I stand under the sun the color will bright up again. I looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of myself and I thought of how I have changed since my last arrival in Narnia. It had passed a month now and I almost gave up setting my faith high for actually going back home. I never showed to any one, especially the royals about how sad I am. Not once I ask them about the entrance that I walked into when I stepped my feet on Narnia's land. It had been disappeared so long and there was no hope of finding it once again.

Back to where I was, I smiled awkwardly and apologetically to Lucy as I was ignoring her long boring speech about a ball they were going to hold in a week. Susan had been throwing dresses exactly at my stunned face in her bedroom at the moment with Lucy giving me a lecture about me have to be at the ball getting dressed up beautifully and decent.

"I'm sorry Lucy." I apologized to her in sincere.

"It's okay Ar. So now, which dress huh?" Lucy asked and turned her feet to where the dresses laid on the bed behind her. "They are all cute, aren't they?"

"They are. And they look so fancy. Will one of them suit me well?" I asked, concerned about my body and how the dress would look on it. I'm not a type of girl who whine a lot about my physic presence, but when it comes to royal and formal party, how couldn't I?

"Of course they will. You are beautiful Ar. You'll thank me later for loading these dresses." Susan said as she taking out two dresses she held with both of her hands and examined it.

"Thank you Susan, Lucy, for everything."

"No problem! You don't have to thank us anyways, we are so happy and glad we can help." Lucy smiled.

"What about this one? It looks nice, isn't it?" Susan spoke up, holding up a bright green dress with long sleeves and laces around the neck area.

"Ew. No Susan. Too grandma." Lucy eyed her sister sharply.

"I know. Too old." She replied and threw it on the bed. "What about this one?" she held up a pale purple dress. It was long and this time has no sleeves. The bottom of the dress expands beautifully and I fell in love with it right away.

"It looks great!" Lucy exclaimed. "You should try it on Ar."

"Sure. Where is the bathroom?"

"Behind you Ar. Behind you." Lucy replied eyeballing me.

"Right." I said in awkwardness.

I went inside the bathroom and put on the dress. I love how the dress fit me well and the dress looked modern to me. It was simple yet I felt even more beautiful in it.

Soon enough I walked out of the room. Lucy and Susan were talking but they stopped as soon as they saw my figure standing awkwardly in front of them.

"It's not too much." I said awkwardly to them.

"You are an absolute beauty!" Lucy said in cheer.

"That is the one Ar. You look so beautiful. I'm speechless." Susan said as her jaw dropped open.

"Thank you guys. You do have the most beautiful dresses Su." I said to her.

"Yes. Beautiful on you. Ugly the mugly on me!" Susan whined. "Once I threw a ball for Edmund's birthday and all he could say about the dress I was wearing was that 'you look even more like my mother,' what was that even mean!"

"Edmund never compliments anybody, except himself." Lucy added and chuckled.

"Never? What kind of a human is he? Really." I spoke up, didn't even care it was their brother I was talking about.

Everyone in the castle already knew about Edmund and I. We were always fighting just like a cat and a dog. It's usual for Lucy, Susan, or even Peter to hear me whining about their brother's behavior in front of them. It's been a month, they were used to it and sometimes just shake their heads at me or even Edmund.

"Don't mind him. If you get to know him better, he is actually a nice person. The nicest you will ever meet." Lucy said.

"Wake me up when that day ever comes." I said sarcastically.

"About that boy, I have to pick him something for the ball. In case he won't be choosing anything beyond craziness. He would ruin my party." Susan mumbled, loud enough for Lucy and I to hear and we chuckled.

"Susan, Peter said-" Edmund opened the door without knocking and got himself paralyzed when he locked eyes with me.

He stared at me from up to down. His face was pretty much surprised when he saw me and when his eyes met mine again, he shook his head for whatever the thoughts that were crossing his mind.

"Oh you." Edmund said and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing in here? Being their mannequin? Big doll to play 'dress-m- up'?" he said the last part with a squeaky voice.

"What are you even doing in here Ed?" I ignored his childish behavior of always charging me with mocking tones.

"Susan, Peter said hurry up for our suits, I have to go down to the city." He said ignoring my question and all my mouth could curve was an 'o.'

How rude of him to ignore me.

"What does Peter say have to do with you going to the city?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Because, if I didn't say the word 'Peter' Susan will never get to her speed to it's limits to get my bloody suit right now."

"That is a funny one Ed." Lucy said and high fived her big brother.

"I know right!" Edmund said to Lucy with a smirk and turned his attention back to Susan. "Come on Su, I have to hurry."

"Again? Give it a break Ed." Susan said and sighed deeply.

"If it's not important I won't bail on you Su. Trust me."

"That's the best excuse you can come up with?"

"Susan, please. I don't want to argue with you right now about-" Edmund was talking but took a glance at me and back to Susan, "you know. Please? I promise I'll be back before dinner."

"Ok fine." Susan surrendered. "If you want to try other dresses just pick, ok. Lucy will help you. I'm sorry I have to leave like this." Susan said to me.

"It's fine Su, don't worry." I smiled in sincere, but then glared at Edmund who, I didn't realize before was already glaring at me.

"See you guys later." Susan waved and walked towards the door with Edmund followed afterwards. He stuck his tongue out at me before closing the door.

"Jerk!" I groaned in disbelief. "What was that look even mean?!" I turned to Lucy for an answer.

"What look?" she asked in confusion and raised her eyebrow.

"That look Edmund gave me. He cut off in the middle to take a look at me and back to Susan. He was about to say something, but he realized I was here to hear, so he didn't say it."

"I don't….know?" Lucy replied with again, even more confusion shown on her innocent face. Guess, she didn't know anything as much as I am.

"Come on, let's try some more dresses while Susan is gone!" Lucy said and jumping up and down in a childish way. I laughed at her behavior and just playing around with the dresses with Lucy for it seemed like forever.

###

After Susan had picked a suit for Edmund, she accompanied him to the stall to get his horse which was Philip with a concerned look written on her face.

"Ed, you don't have to continue this if you don't want to." Susan said sadly to his brother who was getting his horse out.

"It's not that I have to Su, but I want to." Edmund replied seriously but not looking at her sister's eyes directly.

He knew that his sister deep down hated him doing this after the incident. That beyond unexpected incident that happened. But if he wanted to. It wasn't something he would abandoned.

"I know I've been rude to them and I shouldn't have been that way. Whereas you are so nice to them." Susan said later.

"They don't mind Su."

"I know. But I feel guilty now." Susan said and showing her apologetic face to Edmund.

Edmund sighed and hopped onto his horse. "They already forgive you. Really."

"I hope so." Susan sighed.

"I have to go now. I should be here before dinner, shouldn't I?" Edmund teased his over protective sister.

"Yeah right. Before dinner right."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW! I'm working on the next chapter. Will be upload soon :)**


End file.
